The Snake and The Lion
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: Total AU story. Harry has had a crush on Draco for years but has said nothing. Can he with is abusive uncle and friends who seem to hate Draco. Draco has been a closet gay for years and loves Harry.*Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter fan fiction. But it is like it is based in present day and they aren't wizards but everyday teens.

This has my Fav pairing!! Draco/Harry!!

Rating:G. will be NC 17

Sorry it's so short! will get longer and better!!

*************************************************************

Harry Potter was sitting in his Computer Technology class and the teacher was absent so they had a sub. The sub said to do whatever they want then he fell asleep.

"_What a dumb sub!!" Harry thought._ He opened a chat room and saw a familiar name.

The chat went like this:

*** Herolion463 enters the chat***

**Herolion463: Hey! What up??**

**Darksnake666: nothing! U ?**

**Herolion463: nothing. Just sitting in class.**

**Darksnake666: why are u chatting in class?? Shouldn't u be learning??**

**Herolion463: FREE DAY!!! Hey don't u have school today 2??**

**Darksnake666: skipped!!**

**Herolion463: LOL!!! XD**

**Darksnake666: what school u go 2?!?**

**Herolion463: I don't think I should tell u.**

**Darlsnake666: u can tell me!! I'm trustworthy. **

**Herolion463: ok. I go 2 Hogwarts High School.**

**Darksnake666: …….**

**Herolion463: Hey!! U there?!!?**

***Darksnake666 has left the chat***

Harry logged out of the chat room just as the bell rang._ "That was strange." Harry thought. "why did he just leave like that??"_ Harry headed to lunch. He found his friends, Ron and Hermione. They got their trays and sat down at their table. Harry was unusually silent.

"Hey Harry!! What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"nothing."

"sure don't look that way."

The table got silent.

"Hey did you guys notice that Malfoy isn't here today?" Hermione asked.

"He isn't?" Harry asked.

"nope not here."

"Thank heaven!! The longer I go without seeing that asshole the better." Ron stated.

Ron and Hermione laughed but Harry was thinking. He looked over at Malfoy's normal table but he was missing. Harry didn't know why the fact the Malfoy wasn't there was bothering him.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by in it's usual way. There was meeting to talk about that school camping trip. They were leave the next day. Harry was so excited, but he knew that he still had to go home. And that made his happy self run and hide.

Harry lived with his aunt and uncle and there horrible son since his parents had died. Harry thought hate was a strong word but he hated them. He didn't say a word as he walked in door and they couldn't careless either way. He went right up to his room and sat down at his computer. He opened the chat room and saw that Darksnake wasn't there.

"He is always on at this time," Harry said softy to himself. "where is he?"

He shrugged and logged out and did his homework. Around 6:30 his aunt called for her son, Dudley and him to come for dinner. Of course Harry got the smallest portion but he didn't eat much anyway. Dudley was talking about his day, with food in his mouth.

"Well today I got in a fight with some ugly ass retard. He was older too!!" Dudley sounded proud.

"Who was it son?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he has a twin and the ugliest little sister!!"

Twin? Little sister? Harry kept thinking it over in his head. "It couldn't be?" he thought.

"You don't know? You didn't hear a name?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Ted or something like that."

" FRED!! You fought Fred!?" Harry yelled.

I grew very quiet, all eyes on Harry.

"Yeah. So?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Harry almost but whispered.

Uncle Vernon looked very mad because of the outburst. He got up from his seat. An evil smirk on his face.

"An outburst like that deserved punishment."

Harry was terrified, he hated but could handle all the bad things in his life but his uncles punishments were too much. Before Harry could say a word, Uncle Vernon had grabbed him was pulling him to his bedroom. He threw Harry into his small bedroom and slammed the door behind himself.

"I'm sorry uncle!! Please don't-"

Harry was cut short by a punch in the stomach. His uncle may look like just a fat old man but he was very strong. Harry hit the floor coughing but uncle Vernon had him back up in seconds. Slammed him into the wall and Harry could feel the bruise forming on his left shoulder blade. Uncle gripped his left shoulder so hard he heard something crack and Harry cried out in pain. Then uncle Vernon punched him in the stomach again but let stay on the floor and kicked him in the stomach, chest, and ribs. Harry couldn't stop the tears. Then uncle Vernon smirked and said, " there, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Learned my lesson?! What lesson??" Harry yelled in a cracked, tear choked voice. "I did nothing wrong!! You are a sick out man!! I can't stand you!!"

Harry was then forced to stop yelling by a fit of coughing. Though the coughs he heard " I see you later, for the rest of your punishment." Then the door was slammed and locked. Harry crawled into his bed and cried him self into a fitful sleep.

11:38 P.M

Harry was awoken by the sound of the key in the lock on his door but he didn't move. Two people entered the room. Harry heard them walk to his bed and felt someone lean down, so they were face-to-face.

"Rise and shine Harry Potter." It was uncle Vernon. Harry went to scream but his uncles hand slammed down over his mouth. Then Harry saw who was with him. It was Dudley. Harry was unable to do anything but watch and feel the whole ordeal.

"Dudley hurry, you know the plan!"

"But dad."

"He should be use to this. Being how he is."

"Dad how do you know he is gay??"

"Because of that little journal of his, he hides under the floor boards." Harry gasped. How did he find his journal.

"Oh. Ok dad."

"That's my boy!"

Dudley reached over and undid Harry's pants. Then yanked them off, underwear and all. Harry struggled but his uncle over powered him. Dudley pulled himself out of his pants and spread Harry's legs wide and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Then he went to spit in his hand to use for lube. But uncle Vernon shock his head and pulled Dudley's hand away and told him to get on with it.

Dudley swallowed and nodded. Then he shoved himself into Harry, No Lube, No Warning, Nothing.

Harry screamed into his uncle's hand. Tears pouring from his eyes. Dudley then started moving. Pulling himself half out then shoving back in. Harry was in agony. All he could do was try to struggle which was failing and scream and cry. Dudley went to remove himself but uncle Vernon asked,

"Did you come?" Dudley shook his head no.

"Then come inside him son." Dudley was about to object but Uncle Vernon yelled, "Do as I say!!"

Dudley shoved himself in again and came deep inside Harry. He felt him come and wanted to vomit. Then Dudley pulled out and yanked hid pants back up. Uncle Vernon said to Harry, "If you tell a soul about this, I will kill you. You understand?" Harry nodded. "Good."

He let Harry go and got up. They left the poor Harry to cry alone, in pain. All he could think was: "Rape….Why me?? Why tonight?? The camping trip is tomorrow!! What am I going to do?!" Then he cried himself to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

~~6:30 AM~~

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned has he hit the stop button and pulled himself into a sitting position. His lower back and ass screamed in pain he winced at the movement. He struggled out of bed and limped to the bathroom. He showered off and got dressed which proved to be difficult with the constant throb from his waist down. The limped back to his room and got dressed in loose gray jogging pants and a red tee shirt.

Then he finish packing his bag for the camping trip. The trip was for sophomores and up. So as a junior he was going. He painfully pulled on his sneakers and hobbled down the stairs. When he got down stairs his uncle was eating his breakfast and reading the paper, like last night never happened.

Harry rushed, well as best that he could, past his uncle into the parlor. He sat down on the couch. Then he remember yesterday how Darksnake had been on. So he pulled his laptop out of its carrier. The only reason he even had a laptop was because he made a deal with his aunt that he wouldn't ask for anything on his birthday or the next Christmas if she bought it for him on the pervious Christmas. So opened the laptop and turned it on. Once on he logged into the chat room and saw that Darksnake was on. It went like this:

**~~~*Herolion463 has enter the chat*~~~**

**Herolion463: Hey DS666!**

**Darksnake666: Hey**

**Herolion463: Y weren't U on last night??**

**Darksnake666: I was busy**

**Herolion463: ooh. Well yesterday u asked what skool I went to. Well were do u go 2 skool?**

**Darksnake666: Hogwarts high like u**

**Herolion463: Really?!**

**Darksnake666: yep**

**Herolion463: Kool! What grade??**

**Darksnake666: 11th**

**Herolion463: kool! Me 2!! U going on the trip 2day?!**

**Darksnake666: Yep**

**Herolion463: …….**

**Darksnake666: What?**

**Herolion463: hey lets meet F2F!!**

**Darksnake666: huh?**

**Herolion463: well we're going to be in the same place so why not meet! I mean we don't even no what each other look like!**

**Darksnake666: Ok well I don't know what the place will look like so how about u give me ur and I'll give u mine and we'll text when we get there?**

**Herolion463: ok. My 184-7446 urs?**

**Darksnake666: 384-5663**

**Herolion463: ok kool I'll text u.**

**Darksnake666: ok**

**Herolion463: well g2g**

**Darksnake666: ok bye**

**Herolion463: bye**

**~~~*Herolion463 has exited chat*~~~**

**~~~*Darksnake666 has exited chat*~~~**

Harry turned off his laptop and put it back it's carrier. He sighed looked at the clock. It was 7:13 am. Dudley had just gotten up and was complaining about why school had to start so early. Harry looked up at him as Dudley entered the room. He glared at Harry like every other day.

"What the fuck you looking at Potter?!" Dudley shouted.

"Nothing." Harry said coolly.

Dudley huffed away to eat his breakfast. Harry sighed and sat back and waited for time to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~At the School~~~~~~~~~

Harry jumped out of his aunts car, well jumped has best he could with his ass throbbing. He quickly thanked his aunt for the ride and limp ran to find is friends with his bag on his back and laptop carrier strap slung over his shoulder. He found them a few minutes later and jogged over to them. They greeted him and Rom announced that they would all be riding the same bus. The were three charter buses for the students because over 200 signed up to go.

"Isn't that great! We'll all be together!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah!!" Harry half-heartedly said.

"Only one problem." Ron said.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"Malfoy is on our bus too!" Ron complained.

Harry and Hermione groaned.

"Why the hell do we have to be on the same bus with that prick Malfoy?!" Hermione said.

"Did I just hear my name being taken in vain?" They hear a voice say behind them. The spun around to see none other Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah. What of it Malfoy?" Hermione spat.

"Oh nothing it's just so sad to see such a pathetic little girl with a god complex slandering my name." Malfoy smoothly said.

"GOD COMPLEX!!?? You think I have a GOD COMPLEX!!?" Hermione was in raged!

" Yes you have all the markers. Too smart for your own good, can't stand to be wrong, and you hang out with people who are obviously below you so that you can look even better. Hell you're even dating one of those people." He stated with smirk upon his thin manly lips.

Hermione snapped!

"How dare you!! Not only are you insulting me you're insulting all my friends!! And yes I'm dating Ron and yes I'm very smart but I'm not the one with a god complex!! YOU ARE!!!" Hermione screamed!!

"Poor girl there is no need to scream I'm five feet from you. You are making a scene and it's not becoming of a lady. So I suggest that you try to be a little less crude and a little more lady like." With that Malfoy slowly turned around and walked away with higher class grace.

"Asshole!!" Hermione yelled. Ron rushed pasted her and grabbed Malfoy by the collar and spun him around, fist raised.

"How fucking dare you say those things to my girlfriend!! You need to be more of a gentleman!!" Ron yelled fist about to fly.

"I need to be more of a gentleman and you're the one about to punch me in the face. Now how is that gentleman like. You're also yelling which is drawing unneeded attention. So why don't you just let me go, walk away and we can forget this ever happened or you can try to hit me and then you'll know how much of a non gentleman I can be!" Malfoy looked pissed! His fisted were clenched and he look like he could kill Ron as he tower five inches above him height wise. Ron shoved him back and walked away. Malfoy never even lost his balance. He straightened his shirt and walked away with his large friends trailing behind.

When Ron got back to his friends Hermione hugged him and thanked him for his attempt at protecting her.

"Well at least no teachers got involved." Ron said.

"Yeah you might not have gotten to go if they had." Harry said.

"Yeah but it would have been worth it." Ron said as he tightened his grip in Hermiones shoulder and kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later a teacher announced that it was time to get on the bus. Harry and the gang had already put there bags in the luggage area under the bus. He kept his laptop carrier though. As they got on the bus Ron and Hermione headed to the back and sat in the very back seats on the right side. Harry sat in the empty set on the left next to the window. He put his laptop in the compartment under his seat. He stared out the window. He watched people file onto the bus then there was one student left and one seat, the one next to Harry.

The last student entered the bus and spotted that last open seat and causally walk to the back of the bus. He sat down and put his bag under the seat. Then he looked at Harry with a small smile on his face. The smile was almost kind, which surprised Harry. The person who was next to Harry was none other then Draco Malfoy! Harry gulped because he would never admit it but Malfoy scared him for some reason but he also caused a warm feeling in his chest when they were close. Then a teacher stood up and announced.

" Good Morning Students!! It's almost time to hit the road but first some announcements. First this bus road will be a days ride in its self, so we will be at the camp grounds by tomorrow at 8:30 am and for those of you who must know it is now 8:21 am. Second we will be making four stops. One at lunch time, another for dinner, and one for breakfast tomorrow morning and there will be a rest stop somewhere in there. Third it is now time to go!! So as of now we are ready to go!! That is all!" Then the teacher sat down.

Harry looked over at Malfoy who was doing something on his cell phone. He finished, snapped it shut and put ear buds in his ears and started listening to his iPod. Harry turned his face back to the window just as his cell started to vibrate. He took it out of this pants pocket and opened it. He had a message for the number that Darksnake had given him. He opened it. It said.

~From: 384-5663

Subject: none

Body: Hey. This is going to be one long ass bus ride. How about we meet up at the lunch stop? That ok?~

Harry hit reply:

~To: 384-5663

Subject: none

Body: Yea it's going to be long. Yea that sounds good! See u then.~

Harry hit send and then snapped his phone shut. He put it in his pocket and went back to staring out the window. He hear Malfoy open his phone but thought nothing really of, after all his is very popular.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared out the window of the bus for hours. Every now and then he would sneak a glance over at Draco._ 'He is nothing like Darksnake. If he was half the man that Darksnake is he might be more tolerable.'_ Then his mind drifted back to one of their past chats

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chat that took place a few months earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Herolion463: I feel like we dont know nethin about each other**

**Darksnake666: well what do u want 2 no?**

**Herolion463:ummm…..**

**Darksnake666:hmmm?**

**Herolion463: well how bout I tell u a secret no 1 knows then u tell me 1? Sound fair??**

**Darksnake666: ok well whats ur secret??**

**Herolion463: well……k……well its my uncle…..he well…..beats me….**

**Darksnake666: really?? Like bad??**

**Herolion463: no not very bad he has broke ribs b4 but nothin fatal so whats ur secret?**

**Darksnake666: oh well mines not that big but umm…… I'm a guy ya kno**

**Herolion463: yea**

**Darksnake666: well every1 sees me as perfect flawless ideal well I got 1 problem in their eye they just dont know bout it**

**Herolion463: what??**

**Darksnake666: I'm gay but I go out with girls just to keep an image up lame huh?**

**Herolion463: not at all! I was in the closet for a long time too b4 I told my friends! But I havent told every1 or completely outed myself yet!**

**Darksnake666: ok well now we have a bond we both no each others unspoken secrets**

**Herolion463: yea**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End chat flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry is yanked out of his memory by the teacher from before.

"Ok folk the time you've been waiting for! Lunch! We'll be stopping in five minutes!" The bouncy male teacher then sat back down as cheers and rumbling stomachs exploded around him. Harry smile, happy that he would finally meet his Darksnake. The bus pulled into a McDonalds parking lot. The student filed off the bus Harry walked up to his friend.

"Man Harry sucks that you have to sit next to Malfoy" Ron said coldly

"It's ok. I mean it's not like we are talking too each other or anything." Harry decided to not tell them about the smile. Then his cell went off.

He excused himself and went over to check the message.

~ From: 384-5663Subject: none

Body: Have a good ride? I'm in the back at the playground. See ya.~

Harry hit reply

~To: 384-5663

Subject: none

Body: Yea my butt has never had a better sleep. XD see ya in a few.~

Harry hit send and pretty much ran to the back of the fast food joint. He walked into the playground. It was completely empty. Then he saw someone standing behind the slide. He walked up to the person.

"Darksnake?" He asked timidly. The person had the hood of his black hoodie up and Harry had no idea who he could be.

"Yes. Herolion?" The person answered in an oddly familiar voice.

"Yes!" Harry was so excited to meet the person he had trusted enough to tell his darkest secret. Then the person turned around pulling his hood down as he went. There stand before him was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was the person who he trusted, who he talked to from dusk to dawn, who dare he say was starting to fall for. The smile on both their faces fell as their eyes met and they relieved who they were looking at.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy?"

Harry couldn't, wouldn't believe it!

"Very funny Malfoy!! You most have hacked into my computer or something there is NO way that you're Darksnake! it's IMPOSSIBLE!" He was starting to tear up. All the mental images he had come up with for his Darksnake were now destroyed! "NO!! This isn't funny Malfoy!"

"Potter! I'm not trying to make fun of you and I didn't hack into anything! I'm really Darksnake!" He was truly Darksnake and unlike Harry he was pleased with the person standing before him. He never dislike Potter but to keep up the image he acted like he did. "Potter please. Why does this bother you so much?" He was reaching his hand out to place it on Harry's shoulder but it was slapped away.

"NO! You are a jerk, mean, and straight!! You aren't him!! He is kind and understanding!! Your polar opposite!!" Harry was full out crying now and he wasn't stopping. However he would never admit it but he was a little glad that it was Malfoy.

"No Potter I'm not straight. I'm gay. You know that! Please Potter calm down." But Harry didn't. He jerked away but Malfoy managed to grab hold of his shirt and with Harry struggling the shirt was pulled away from his skin. His bruised shoulder from his last beating was exposed. Malfoy quickly release Harry. Harry this spun around and started stomping away. Malfoy had to stop him! He did the only thing he knew that would stop him.

"Hey Potter! Your uncle give you those bruises?!" Harry froze in his get away. _'That's impossible. I erased the history right after that chat. So my uncle wouldn't find it.'_ He turned back around to face Malfoy.

"How did you know about that?" He was still crying but for another reason as well.

"You told me like when I told you I was gay. Remember we are bonded because of it." Malfoy was taking steps closer as he spoke. Harry looked at the ground as the tears painted his checks. Malfoy walked right up to him.

"Harry, don't cry. I know you hate me but I don't hate you. Please. I didn't mean to upset you." Malfoy wasn't very good at this comforting stuff. Harry was a little take back by the statement, _'Malfoy doesn't hate me? I don't hate you either but can I say that?'_

"Harry come on I said sorry. Hell do you want me to leave? And never speak to you again?" Harry was silent. So Malfoy took it as a yes. He nodded and started to leave walking around Harry.

_'No! Don't go! Please! Malfoy I'm sorry. I do like you! And I'm glad that you're Darksnake! Please! Malfoy! Please……-'_

"….Draco….." Malfoy stopped dead when he heard his name come from the boy he had been having secret fantasies about for over a year.

"what did you say?"

"Draco……please…d-don't…..go.." The last words were almost a whisper. Malfoy turned back and walked up behind Harry. "Draco…I-I'm glad that you're Darksnake I…I just wasn't excepting to see you. I'm sorry I yelled I-I…don't know what came over me…" Draco nodded even though Harry couldn't see him. Harry turned around to face him. He was blushing but the tears had stopped.

He looked up at the boy that towered over him by ten inches. Then Draco did something that even surprised himself. He wrapped his arms around the small fragile boy and pulled him into a hug. Harry grasp but didn't pull away. Draco was warm and smelled nice. He brought his arms up and fisted his hands in his shirt and buried his face in his chest. Draco rest his head on top of Harry's and inhaled his scent. He then buried his face into Harry unruly hair.

"Sorry about this Harry. You just looked like you really needed a hug right about now."

"It's ok. You're right. I did and thanks.......for the hug I mean."

"No problem Harry. Anytime. You see I'm not that bad of a guy after all." Draco smiled into his hair.

"No I guess you're not. I'm glad I was wrong." Then he buried his face even deeper into his chest truly smiling for the first time in what felt like forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Draco stayed in their warm embrace for what felt to them hours but in truth was only minutes. Their tender moment was interrupted by a voice.

"Harry? Where are you dude?!" Ron's voice was only a few feet away. Harry jerked back out of the strong arms that held him. He looked up into Draco's eyes, who nodded and walked away. He pasted Ron on his way around the building. Harry soon followed.

"Harry there you are! Come on man! We need to get in line before it gets to long! We only have an hour!" Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the restaurant. Harry wasn't very hungry but Hermione finally talked him into getting a large fries, which he only nibbled at. The silence was thick at their table, which they shared with Neville, Luna, and Fred and George. Finally the silence was too much!

"Man, I still can't get over Malfoy from this morning!" Ron exclaimed. "He is such a jerk!"

"Yeah! Can you believe the things he said to me! The selfish bastard! How does Pansy handle it! I mean most people can barely stand him, how in hell can she _love_ him?!" Hermione spat. The group shrugged and chuckled except for Harry. He didn't find this conversation very enjoyable.

"He is a selfish jerk with an ego the size of the Pacific Ocean!" Fred stated._ 'No that's not true he is very kind.'_ Harry thought.

"He only teases because other are different! He just doesn't understand what it's like to be different" Luna calmly says._ 'No, that's wrong too. He is different! You just don't know!'_ Harry corrected mentally.

"Maybe we should teach him that teasing can go both way." George offered.

"Yeah! I mean there is plenty to make fun of him for!" Ron laughs.

"His hair!"

"His friends!"

"His looks!"

Harry wasn't even sure who was talking anymore, we just wanted them to shut up! Just Harry was about to snap, the bouncy male teacher announced that it was time to leave. Harry jumped up and ran to the door. He entered the bus and just sat down in his set and glared out the window.

_'They don't know anything! They don't know him….well I guess I don't really know him either but at least I didn't judge him before I knew him…..well that's not true either…'_ Harry shock those thought from his mind. Then Draco sat down in his set, Harry looked over at him and gave him a small smile, which Draco returned. Draco then turned his attention to the iPod that he had just removed from his bag. Harry went back to his window gazing. The rest of the ride was silent between them and some the sun was setting and they stopped for dinner at another fast food restaurant. Harry ate in a daze not listening much to his friends. Thankfully Dracos name didn't come up again. Then they were back on the bus. The bus was dark and kids were sleeping. Harry felt a light tap on his arm and turned to Draco.

"You sleepy?" He whispered to Harry.

"Yes, a little." Draco then put his arm around Harry's shoulder, who flinched a little, and pulled him close to him. "Draco!" Harry blushed.

"What? It's dark, no one can see, and I checked your friends passed out an hour ago. So what's the problem?" Harry didn't answer he just snuggled up to Draco, who sighed and tightened his grip a little. Harry rested his head on Dracos chest and placed his hand next to his head. Draco brought his hand up to rest on top of Harry's head and his other hand found Harry's. His covered Harry's and in the darkness Harry watched has his hand disappeared under that large hand that belong to Draco. Harry felt safe under those hands.

**……………………………….................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Draco awoke the next morning a little before sun rise. He gently pulled Harry off his chest and placed him in his set. Harry whimpered as the warmth disappeared but didn't wake. Draco sat and watched him sleep and lazily stroked his untidy hair.

'He is so beautiful. And he doesn't even know it.' Draco thought as he starred at Harry's sleeping face. Draco withdrew his hand reluctantly and closed his eye but didn't return to sleep.

**……………………………….................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Harry was woken up by that damned bouncy teacher the next morning. They stopped for breakfast and when they were finished and back on the bus the teacher told them that they were only three hours away and that they would stop at a rest area in about an hour and a half. The time just seemed to fly by and soon they were arriving at the camp site. Well technically they had to hike for half an hour to get to the site but that got there at about eleven o'clock. When they got there they got another speech.

"Okay all! We are here!! Ahead of you is five days of freedom and camping! You may put up your tent anywhere you please so long as it's not too far. Tents may be coed" the teens cheered "However you most have one other person as a watch out! Got it!" Groans echo through the ranks "ok you may be thinking 'Where are we going to shower?' well up that path over there" He pointed to his left to a small paved path "there are community showers the genders are separated and it's only a five minute walk. Ok that's all for now so decide your tent arrangements and set up you place. You may then explore after at just meet back here at six for supper! Now go have fun!"

Teens parted and the tented were put up. Ron and Hermione tented together with Ginny, who got special permission to come on this trip her being a freshmen and all, as there watch out. However she was to sneak to the tent about ten feet to the left and sleep in the tent with Luna and Cho. Fred and George were together, of course. Neville was forced to be with Blaise and vise versa. Crabbe and Goyle were togther. Luckily Draco somehow managed to make it so that he and Harry could be together. Harry was secretly happy to be with Draco but acted like it was killing him.

At six all the kids came together and ate a dinner of barbeque ribs and corn on the cob which most roasted over the big fire they sat around. After supper that were given until midnight to explore some more. Draco had grabbed Harry up before anyone else could and they walked together into the woods. Draco had a flashlight but in the light of the full moon that loomed over head it wasn't necessary. When they got far enough from the others Draco decided it was time to stop this act and dropped all signs of the cruel Draco that existed back at camp.

"Harry, may I hold your hand?" Draco asked looking him directly in the eye. Harry blushed and nodded. Dracos large hand enveloped Harry's once again. 'Wow his hands are huge. So warm and manly.' Harry thought. Soon they came up on a small river.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" Harry exclaimed. It was, standing in the full moon. Draco lead Harry to the bank and they sat next to each other in the grass. Their hands still connecting them.

Fireflies flew around them. Draco raised up his free hand and gently captured one in his palm and brought it close to Harry and his faces, then opened his hand. The firefly walked around his palm and finger before gracefully flying away. Harry looked at Dracos open hand and slowly slide his small, fragile, firefly like hand into the large palm. Dracos fingers gently closed around his. Draco looked down at Harry and Harry looked up at him. For a moment they weren't Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They were just them. As if on cue the both leaned into each other and their lips met in a pure, loving kiss. When they pulled back they looked into each others eyes and what they saw was real. However they didn't notice the spying eyes that were upon them.

Then they felt a small tickle on there intertwined hands. They looked at their hands and saw that the firefly had returned and was walking lazily on their hands. They smiled and watched the firefly prance about. They were in their own world for the moment, a world of love, peace, and fireflies.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I've been in a writing mood so I'm hopefully going to update this fic pretty often!! So here we go!!

**………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_A five year old Harry Potter sat in his car seat. He is wearing a red t-shirt under blue over-alls with red shoes on. He is swinging his legs and humming to himself as he doodles on a piece of paper with the crayons his mommy had bought him for the trip. They were going out of town for a vacation. It was late afternoon and Harry was starting to get hungry._

"_Mommy!! I hungry!!"_

"_Okay sweetie, we'll stop soon. How does McDonalds sound?" She asked as she turned around in the front passengers seat and stroked his messy hair. Harry cheered and his father and mother chuckled at their wonderful sons joy. Harry watched as his mothers hand left his hair and was taken into his fathers hand, it disappeared within those huge fingers. Harry heard his mommy say what a great husband his daddy was and he smiled._

"_Mommy! One day I going to marry Daddy so he can be my great husband too! Ok?" Harry said seriously. His mother laughed and looked back at her son. _

"_Ok honey. When you're older you can marry Daddy that way both of us have the best husband in the world." Harry nodded and smiled. Then his father turned and looked at his son. His eyes only left the road for a moment. Harry's mother looked back at the road as her husband turned his head. She saw the car that had drifted into their lane and Harry did too, only suddenly he wasn't five, he was sixteen. He reached for his parent but he was yanked back away from them. He looked back at the person holding him, it was his uncle with his ever present evil grin. Harry was forced to watch the terror as he did when he was a child. His mother screaming for her husband, his father, to watch out. His father turning back to road just in time to get hit head dead on by the car. The blood hit Harry like it had so many years ago, he saw his parents die, he screamed and cried._

**……………………………….................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Harry shoot up in his sleeping bag and fell into Dracos waiting arms. Harry had tossed and turn so much he had woken him and for the past five minutes had been trying to wake the poor crying Harry. Harry jerked back at first then seeing who it was relaxed back into the strong arms that cradled him. He buried his face into Dracos shirt and cried. Draco stroked his back and rocked him. He knew better than to ask him what his nightmare was about, he would be told when Harry was ready to tell him. So for the time being he just held him and whispered that everything was ok now that he was there now. And Harry believed him.

**………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................**

A few hours later after the students had eaten breakfast the kids headed out on their own adventures. Harry decided it was best for him to go with his friends and for Draco to do the same. So Harry went with his friends. Draco went with his. As Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise came up in an open field Blaise started up so conversation.

"Soooo. Last night I went for a stroll in the woods and came up on a rather odd sight."

"Really? What did you see?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I saw what most have been two boys kissing! Can you believe that two BOYS. And they are from our school, now isn't that just the darnedest?" His eyes landing Draco, a small smirk upon his lips. 'No! He couldn't be talking about Harry and me! Couldn't he?'

"EWW!! that's so gross!" Pansy chirped. "Did you see who they were?"

"Why yes, yes I did. And trust me, faggots or not they aren't made for each other." Draco glared hard at him.

"Really who are they?" Pansy asked.

"Oh it was Ha-" However he was cut short.

"Enough gossip! Be quiet! Blaise not another word!" Draco commanded! Blaise gave him a mock salute but kept quiet the rest of the day.

**………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Harry and his friends had hiked up a small trail and were standing on a small cliff that was over a pond.

"Harry sucks that you got stuck with Malfoy as a tent mate." Ron said crudely. Harry just nodded know he would snap at Ron if he opened his mouth. Then his friends spent almost two hours bad mouthing Draco. Harry stood in the back of the group fists clenched and glaring. Then they hiked back down to the camp and just goofed around for awhile. Before anyone knew it, it was supper time.

Draco searched the heads, which he towered over most, for the familiar unkempt hair. As he passed a group of student he heard Harry's name come up. He stopped and listened.

"That Potter is so worthless." That was Dudley.

"Yeah!" The whole group agreed.

"Him and his twenty-five dollars ass!" Dudley said and the crowd erupted in laughter. However Draco didn't understand the meaning of this comment. Just as he was about to ask he spotted Harry and dropped it for the moment, but stored it in the back of his mind for future questioning. He walked up to Harry and they ate their food then quickly snuck off to the river.

The moon was high in the sky when they arrived. All thoughts and problems left their minds when their hands met again. They sat on the bank again and watched as the fireflies danced about. Draco looked at Harry and then leaned over and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry jerk a little, which Draco expected, then leaned forward a little into the kiss. Draco turned the kiss more passionate and his tongue came out and gently lapped at Harry's lower lip. Harry hesitated then opened his mouth for the exploring muscle. Draco slid his arms around Harry's thin waist and pulled him into his lap. Harry jumped a little but didn't pull away.

His arms snaked around Dracos neck and he leaned closer still. He felt safe and happy in those arms. He slowly began to explore Dracos mouth with his tongue, Draco had so much more experience then himself. Dracos hands slowly, as to not scare Harry, slid up the back of Harry's shirt. Harry jumped again but allowed the action. As Draco trailed his fingers up Harry's back he could feel old scars on that beautiful skin. Draco growled at the feel of those blemishes. Draco then slid one of his hand back down Harry's spine and felt Harry shiver under the touch. Then his hand came and rested on Harry's still clothed back side and Harry jerked back, breaking their kiss. Draco then knew he had done something very wrong, he had crossed a line.

"No….. please…..not so fast…" Harry whispered as he blushed.

"Ok. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you or go to fast it's just, you're so beautiful and I couldn't resist completely." Draco slid his hands from Harry's body. "I'll stop."

"No! I mean…..you don't have to stop….just above the waist…..ok?" Harry blushed deeper. Draco smiled and placed his hands back on Harry's back, between his shoulder blades for safety sake. Their lips met again. Soon after it was getting close to eleven o'clock so they decided to head back to camp. When they got there Draco waited out side so Harry could change into more comfortable sleeping attire then Harry did the same for Draco. Then the both were in the tent.

"Harry, do you want to sleep together?"

"What?!?!"

"NO! I mean I lay my sleeping bag out then we use yours as a blanket! That's all!"

"Oh…..ok" Harry blushed deeply. Draco then spread out the sleeping bags and they laid together under the sleeping bag. Then Harry rolled over and placed his head on Dracos chest. Draco wrapped him in his arm and slowly they drifted off to sleep.

However no matter what he did Draco couldn't get the things he had heard that day out of his head. The things Blaise and Dudley had said was haunting him and he couldn't shake those God forsaken thought. However he felt Harry's breathing even out meaning sleep had captured him Draco smiled and tightened his hold. In the darkness he found a small bit of peace, in the small fragile boy that his arms were filled with.


	7. Chapter 7

YAY!! Updates!! Ok I SOO meant to put this up sooner but life got in the way. You know how it is! With school and trying to look like I have a social life things just piled up! Well here is the update on this beautiful story!! Hope you love!! *kisses*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to the sound of something thumping next to his head. On closer observation he realized it was the steady beating of a heart. A heart that belonged to the only person that truly loved him, as more than a friend, since his parents had died. He slowly open his eyes and looked up at the slumbering face of Draco Malfoy. He smiled and snuggled closer into his broad, muscular chest, the arms around him tightened slightly in his sleep.

Harry thought of how not even a week ago he was sitting in the cafeteria with Ron and Hermione making mean remakes about the man that was holding him. He didn't know why but he didn't like what his friends said about Draco. _'Wow when did I start referring to him as Draco?' _Harry thought as his smile widened. He knew that when he told his friends about him and Draco they would FREAK!! But they can deal with it. He didn't know why but he cared a lot about Draco.

Harry thought about the reasons that he cared for Draco. _'He is sweet when he wants to be, he doesn't push thing on me or force me to do things that I don't want…..wow…..on paper he is perfect……on paper? Hell! He is perfect! I'm the one that's not! I'm the one with all the flaws. How could chose me? What if he didn't! what if he is only being nice!? No! Why do I have to be so pathetic and unlovable and ugly!?' _He didn't even realize that he had tears streaking his cheeks or trembling.

Draco could feel someone on him moving a little. He knew exactly who it was. It was his Harry. _'God he is perfect!' _Draco thought. Then he let sleep take him again until he could feel something shaking slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down and what he saw scared him a little. His Harry was crying and trembling! Why? What happened? He had to know!

Draco tightened his hold on Harry and brought one hand up and placed on Harry's head, who then looked up at him fear and tears in his eyes. Draco looked into those beautiful green eyes and wanted nothing more then to chase that fear, and those tears, out of them. He brought his hand around to rest on Harry's check.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry said nothing just kept looking at him. Fear still filling those emerald eyes. "Harry? Come on don't cry. Tell me what's wrong so I can help." Draco then sat up Harry still filling his arms and resting in his lap.

"I….it's just….." Harry was stumbling for the words.

"Harry it's ok, trust me, you can tell me." Draco kissed his forehead to show him he was being honest.

"It's just…..Doyoureallycareaboutme?" He rushed to get it out.

"Wait what did you just say?" He thought the words over when he noticed Harry wasn't going to repeat himself, he was blushing much to hard to.

"Well of course I do Harry. Why in the world do you ask?"

"It's just that no one has loved me since my parents died and I thought that maybe you were just being nice when you realized I was Herolion and that this is a one time thing. That this will never happen again and that you don't even like that it's happening now. That you don't like me because I'm useless and pathetic and worthless and disgusting and ugly and flawed and that you would get sick of seeing my horrid scarred body and just drop me like a bad habit. I can't handle that, I have enough issues, if you don't really care please just kick me to the curb like everybody else! Please don't play with me! Please!!" Harry was sobbing and shocked that he managed to say all that in one breath, if not more shocked he managed to say it at all.

Draco sat there staring in shock, jaw almost in his lap. _'Is that what he thinks about himself? Is that because of his uncle and cousin? His friends? What do I say? How can I comfort him?' _

"Harry ok first off I do care about you DEEPLY! and second you aren't any of those things you just mentioned. You are very important to a lot of people, you are far from worthless, and disgusting and ugly? You are so far from either of those things I'm shocked you even have heard them before. As for flawed we all have flaws but we learn to live with them and I don't think you have a single flaw. Horrid body? Yes you have scars but I don't care about that. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL. You hear me? Beautiful! Also I'll help you through any issues you may have, and I will NEVER kick you to the curb. I couldn't! I'm not playing you either. Now do you understand that I do care for you. Hell Harry! I love you." He took a deep breath after his speech and starred into those eyes more. Harry starred un blinkingly back into silver-gray eyes. He let another sob escape his lips and Draco then pulled him into his arms closer. Harry clenched his shirt and let silent tears fall but he wasn't crying because of fear but because of Dracos words.

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem. I meant every single word, every syllable." Harry nodded. Draco lifted Harry's chin and leaned down and placed his lips to Harry's. For the first time Harry didn't flinch or jerk away. He responded to the kiss. When Draco pulled back he reached up and dried Harry's face of all the tears.

"Now how about a smile. Can you manage that Harry?" Draco teased slightly. Harry smiled shyly at him, a real smile. Draco glanced at his watch and found that it was still early. "How about we get some more shut eyes before wait up call." Harry nodded and then Draco laid back down and Harry get comfortable on Dracos chest. They kissed you last time before sleep engulfed them both.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Draco was sitting on a log on the edge of the clearing that was the camp site with his guitar. A Black vintage guitar his father had given him. It was his baby. He strummed a little before he started making up a song. He was really getting into it when he was interrupted.

"wow Draco, that sound good." it was Harry. Draco smiled and nodded before adding a few new cords to the mix. Harry was swaying as Draco played. It was like being in a dream. However dreams can't last forever. They heard laughing. It was Dudley and his stupid friends. Draco stopped the music and glared at him.

"you got a problem?" Draco barked while he put his guitar back in it's case. They just laughed more.

"Fucking fags! This is rich!" Dudley laughed.

"What did you just say?!" Draco roared.

"I said you too are fucking fags! Can't wait to tell everyone else about this!" Dudley snickers.

"You will do No such thing. For one thing we're not fags because I was playing guitar and he sat down to listen. Second like anyone will ever believe a word you say and third if you do say anything of that nature I will make so that no one will ever be able to recognize you again because of how badly you have been beaten. Am I clear!?" Draco wasn't playing.

Dudley snarled then stumped away and huffing under his breath about fags.

"And you are you to can anyone a fag Dudley?" Harry asked surprised by his own courage. Dudley froze and threw a glare over his shoulder then slumped away.

"what does that mean Harry?" Draco asked.

"ummm…..I'll tell you one day ok?"

"ok."

Draco then picked up his guitar case and walked back to the tent to put it away while Harry went off to spend time with his friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was over and Draco and Harry were at the river. Harry had his feet in the water and leaned on Draco, who was catching firefly then letting them go.

"Three nights." Harry said.

"what?" Draco asked.

"We've been here three nights. We're only staying for nights. We got here Monday and we're leaving Friday. It's Wednesday. I can't believe our time here is almost over."

"Yeah it is. Wow."

"Will we still be together after we leave this place and get back to school?"

"of course!"

"But you reputation! What will you do about that?"

"I don't care. All I care about is that I have you and you are WAY more important than what table I sit at while eating lunch." Harry blushed at the comment and looked into his eyes and saw that his words were the truth. Harry leaned up and willing kissed Draco. Draco was surprised at first then kissed him back. He pulled Harry into his lap and they kissed for a while. Harry pulled back then rested his head on Dracos shoulder and they just stilled like that for awhile. Harry wasn't sure why but he believed Dracos words and he loved him more.

'_Wait! Love?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there is the new chapter was a little rushed! Hope you like! Also I have a fun idea! Ok I have mentioned a few times a bouncy teacher! k well if you can guess who the teacher is modeled after I will write you a fic of your choice of pairing (so long as it's yaoi/slash). The story can be any kind! (cute/romantic/smut just tell be how you want it if you win!!)

Remember first one right get a story. I'll tell you who answers right first then you can tell me your info. Also I'll only write about a pairing I like! Well try and guess! Can wait to start getting responses. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Yay!! More!! Hope you enjoy!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday afternoon and Harry was sitting on a log around the large campfire near the tents. He couldn't get that damn word out of his head! 'LOVE!!! What does that mean anyways!!?' Harry groaned softly and pulled his hair a little in frustration. 'So now I love him because he is sweet to me??!! Damn!!! Why?! Well………he is sweet, gentle, and I thought that I would love anyone who ended up being Darksnake. Why is that different now that I know that Draco is Darksnake? Well he never showed anything but hate to me before but that was an act for image sake. He said he loves me but can I trust his word?? God why is this so hard!!!???' Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the two people walking up to him until one of them touched his shoulder to get his attention. Harry lets out a small yelp and jumps a foot in the air. He looks up and sees Ron and Hermione giggling at him. He smiles as his friends sit on either side of him.

"Hey Harry. What's you man?" Ron asked with his goofy smile ever present.

"Nothing Ron. Just thinking." Harry answered.

"What about?" Hermione asked. He wasn't sure if he should tell them. After all they did hate Draco and he was suppose to hate him too, but he didn't. Now he was doubting if he ever did. 'Well either tell them now or they find out from other people and that will be even worst then if I tell them. Ok I'm going to tell them everything.' Which he did starting at how he met some guy in a chat room that goes by the name Darksnake666 to how he found out that this person was Draco and even told them about how he thought he felt about Draco. Well, needless to say Ron was in shock, his jaw on the ground and eyes wide. Hermione however didn't seem to shocked. She even said how great it was that he found someone who loved him. 'Well it is Hermione after all.' Ron however took some effort. He at first refused to accept it. Even saying very hateful things about Draco. This hurt Harry and he even cried a little when Ron stomped off, cursing Draco to a painful death. However a few hours later he came back to Harry and Hermione to apologize for his behavior. He hugged Harry and told him to be happy with Draco and that he wouldn't say anymore hurtful things because he didn't want to hurt Harry, even if it meant accepting Draco Malfoy. Harry was glad that his friends were so accepting and didn't make a huge fuss about it. However he has more things to do than just breaking to news to his friends. He still had a certain cousin of his to deal with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about five in the afternoon and Draco was sitting in his tent toning his guitar when the tent flaps opened and two heads popped in. One was Hermone and the other Ron. Hermione asked if they could come in for a few minutes. Draco said yes and they entered and sat on the tarp that the sleeping bags laid on.

"ok Malfoy we need to talk." Ron started.

"Ron, let me do the talking. Ok Malfoy, Harry told us the situation. And we just want you to know that we know."

"ok that's nice. However I don't really get why you're telling me this." Draco said slightly confused. Ron then stood up and got right in Dracos face.

"It means that if you hurt him you're dead. Am I clear?!" Ron barked.

"Crystal clear." Draco spat.

"Good. Ok come on Hermione." He and Hermione left leaving Draco starting at their backs as they walked away.

Dracos mind drifted back to the night before.

******************************************************************************************************************

Draco and Harry were in their tent under the sleeping bag they used as a blanket. He was stroking Harry's hair. Harry leaned up and said "You will stay with me after we leave this place. Right?" Draco smiled at him.

"I already said yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was just making sure."

"Trust me Harry, I won't betray you by acting all lovey-dovey here then not at school. You do trust me right?"

"Of course Drake!"

"Good! Wait Drake?"

"I thought up a nickname for you that no one uses but me. You don't like it?"

"Yes I like it! Use it all the time!" He said kissing Harry on the lips with a big wet smack. Harry giggled and snuggled closer to Draco.

"Drake, has a nice ring to it." Harry said.

"Yep especially when an Angel says it." Harry blushed at the comment. He looked up at Draco and they leaned into each other and shared a small gentle kiss. Then Harry's head rested back on Draco's chest and drifted off to sleep while Draco stroked his hair lovingly.

******************************************************************************************************************

He sighed and started playing his guitar. 'Damn, they're a little over protective! Well, with Harry it's hard not to be.' Draco thought smiling. Then he pulled his music notebook out of his guitar case and started writing down the notes he had just played. He smiled as he finished two bars. 'This is going to be beautiful. I can't wait to finish it. Harry will love it!' His smile only grew as he wrote done every new note.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting back on the log, deep in thought again. As he thought the topics of his thoughts past by with his ugly friends. He knew he had to confront Dudley now or he never would. He stood up and basically ran to Dudley.

"Dudley, I need to talk to you. Now!" Harry said with power in his voice that he didn't know he had. Dudley turned and glared at him before nodding to his friends, who then walked away whispering to each other.

"What the fuck you want Potter?!" Dudley barked. Harry gulped.

"We need to talk about what happened a few days ago."

"And what is that?"

"You know what! The night before the camping trip!" Harry was starting to get angry! He didn't even notice the person that walked up to him and Dudley.

"And what is that?" Dudley was acting calm but inside he was uneasy.

"You know what!! You RAPED me!! With the help of your disgusting father!" Harry screamed with tears growing in his eyes.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!! Don't you dare deny it! I still hurt from what you did, granted there wasn't much there to hurt me with!" Harry screamed and was crying. Neither of them noticed that a group of people had gathered around them.

"How dare you! I didn't rape you because you can't rape someone who has been willing in the past! And it's not like it felt good! A slut like you can't feel good and I never would have done it with out something in it for me! I got twenty-five dollars for fucking you, Hell it should have been more for having to be in someone as disgusting as you!" Dudley yelled in Harry's face.

Harry was speechless. His tears poured more and he shook violently. Dudley grabbed Harry by the front of the shirt and yanked him up to his height, Harry was on his tip-toes. "You aren't that special Potter! I'm shocked anyone would have fucked you in the past but there are some people who like that kind of thing. You are the most disgusting, ugly, useless person I have even he the misfortune to lay my eyes on!!" Dudley yelled this in Harry's face then threw him to the ground. Harry sit the grass and started shaking harder and a sob ripped from his throat. "That's right Potter cry because no one loves you and you're miserably. I hope you di-" Dudley was cut off by a fist connecting with his jaw.

The power behind the fist was to much, Dudley was thrown to the ground close to Harry, who squealed when Dudley hit the ground. Harry's tear-filled eyes shoot up and saw Draco glaring down at Dudley, his fists clenched at his sides, one bloody from the impact of the punch. Dudley shoot up and went to yell at Draco when Draco kicked him swiftly in the chin before pouncing on him and pounding his fists into Dudley's face. Harry stared in shock before he was yanked up to his feet by Fred and Hermione and Ron grabbed him. Hermione fussing over him and Ron keeping him on his feet. Harry, however just stared at Draco as he pounded his fists into Dudley. Draco had never lost his cool like this. Harry was a little afraid but knew Draco would never hurt him. Draco was yelling as he beat Dudley.

"You bastard! You and your father are the reason he is how he is. You assholes are the ones that put it into his mind that his is worthless and ugly. You two are the ones who put all those scars on his beautiful body. I'll kill you!! I fucking KILL you!!!" His fists were speeding up and his voice rising. By now everyone was looking on and the teachers were trying to pull Draco off Dudley, who was just barely able to defend himself. Soon the teachers realized that they couldn't get Draco off Dudley. Harry stared in shocked the tears still running down his face. Harry knew that if no one stopped Draco, he would kill Dudley then his uncle would kill Draco.

Harry did something must would call insane. He ran back to the scene and grabbed Dracos arm. Draco whipped his head around as he tried to pull his arm from the hold it was under. He saw Harry's crying face and he dropped his resistance. He stared into Harry's watery eyes.

"Drake please stop. I'm ok now. You can stop." Harry was still crying as Draco stood up from his place on Dudley. He stood before Harry looking down at him. Harry looked up in to his gray eyes with his moist green ones. Then Draco, despite the people around him, grabbed Harry and pulled him into his arms. Harry's arms went around Dracos torso and grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Draco was shaking with anger and was still furious. Harry tightened his grip and buried his face into Dracos chest. "Thank you Draco. Thank you for defending me." Harry said as he lifted his face up to look at Draco. Draco looked down at him and his hand moved up and wiped the tears away and then cupped Harry's face with his hand.

"No problem. That ass needed a good beating so I guess it's only fitting I be the one to do it." Harry smiled a little up at him. Then Draco leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night they were back at the river. Draco and Harry had explained how Dudley had provoked the fight and the teachers believed them. Luckily Dudley was ok minus a busted lip, two black eyes, a lot of bruises and scratches, and a destroyed ego. Draco had his right hand bandaged because the knuckles had been spilt from the punching.

Harry was sitting in his lap kissing the bandaged hand while Draco kissed his neck softly.

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why do you let me touch and kiss you even after all you've been through? You know after your rape?" Harry was silent a minute before turning around in Dracos lap so he could face him.

"Well it is most likely because you are so gentle with me. You would never force me into anything and I think the reason I got over that terribly thing so fast was because of you." Harry said with a slight blush on his face. Draco smiled and then kiss him softly on the cheek.

"I would never do that to you. I swear!" Draco vowed.

"I know, Drake." Draco then kissed him passionately and took Harry's hand in his intertwining the fingers. They felt a familiar touch on their hands. They looked over and saw a firefly crawling on their hands. Harry rested his head on Dracos chest and stared at the small graceful insect.

"Just like the first night." Harry whispered. Draco nodded and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I love you Draco." Harry whispered. Draco stared down at the top of his head. Harry had never said that before. Draco then smiled and kissed Harry's head again and whispered "I love you too, my Angel." Harry smiled at the name. He felt like he was finally were he belonged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day seemed so fast paced. The students got up, packed everything, and were back on the bus in what felt like no time. The bus ride home even felt like it was shorter. Before Harry knew they were back at the school with student grabbing their stuff and leaving for him. It was Saturday afternoon and students were ready to get home and then get to the mall or something like that. Their spring break had been a camping trip were other kids had been spent at the mall or arcade. Harry was waiting for his aunt to come and get him and Dudley. He was standing with Draco only because Ron had driven himself and Hermione home.

"Harry why don't I get my driver to take you home and drop your stuff off then you can come to my house?" Draco asked. Harry thought it over then nodded and pulled his phone out and call his aunt to tell her. She said she didn't care either way. Then about twenty minutes Harry was sitting next to Draco in a black BMW headed to his house. He and Draco got out at his house. He ran up to his room and tossed his bag into his room and him and Draco were back in the car.

Soon they were pulling into the drive of a very expensive, very large house. No, scratch that, mansion. It was three stories tall with balconies, and tall stain glass windows. Harry's jaw dropped and Draco chuckled.

"You like it?" Draco asked as he got out of the car with Harry behind him.

"It's beautiful!"

"It's home." Draco said as he opened the door and walked in.

Harry's jaw hit the floor when he entered. The walls were a pure white, statuses stood around the room and before him was a grand stair case that lead up to the main living area. Draco laughed at Harry's expression then grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs into a big living area. There was a big screen T.V and large expensive couches around the room. There was a bar in the corner, obliviously his fathers. There were beautiful rugs on the floor. Harry felt very out of place in this large house.

Draco told him to sit down and Harry sat on the couch closest to the large glass doors that lead to a large balcony with a view of the wood behind the house. Draco went to the bar and opened the small refrigerator and grabbed two cokes. He sat down next to Harry and put his arm around his shoulders. Harry was amazed by the beautiful home. Then a man walked into the room he had long blonde that matched Dracos, he was tall about three inches taller than Draco. Draco was this mans mirror image. Draco smiled at the man.

"Hello Father." He said.

"Hello son and welcome home, Who may I ask is this?"

"This is Harry Potter father. My boyfriend." Harry blushed then stood and extended his hand to the man. The man walked up to Harry, giving him the once over with his eyes before smiling and putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Good work son. You got yourself a good one." Harry went stiff under the touch.

"Thank you father." Draco said as he removed Harry from his fathers grip. Dracos father then told him he was going out for awhile and then left the room. Harry then sat back down on the couch.

"Wow he seems nice." Harry said.

"Yeah he is. How about he watch a movie?"

"Sounds good. You pick."

"ok" Draco then stood up and walked over to a big cabinet full of DVDs and picked on. He set up the T.V and put the DVD in the player then he left to make some popcorn. Harry watched the previews in silence. Then suddenly a black cat jumped on the couch with a thud, frightening the life out of Harry, who screamed in response. Draco came running back to the living room to find Harry gasping for breath after his scare with the cat crawling into his lap.

"Lupus(1)! Don't scare people like that!" Draco ordered and the kitty meowed at him and then curled up in Harry's lap. Harry relaxed and started petting the black feline. 'I guess I have a lot to get use to. Have a rich boyfriend.' Harry thought. Harry smiled as the thought 'Boyfriend'. He could tell that this was the start of a wonderful adventure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!! A long chapter for once. I love this chapter!! I hope it doesn't sound to rushed!!

(1) Lupus- is the name I gave Dracos cat because it is a constellation. Lupus means The Wolf. Oh and yes I made Draco a cat person! Because dogs suck and Draco can't have a stupid dog. Eww!! No way!!!


	9. Chapter 9

The movie ended around the middle of the afternoon. And for the last two and a half hours Harry had been practically sitting in Dracos lap because of the horror movie Draco had picked for then to watch. Of course Draco wasn't complaining. Harry was shaking like a leaf. Draco chuckled and slowly rubbed Harry's back to comfort him.

"Why did you pick a scary movie!?" Harry squeaked from his perch in Dracos lap. Draco chuckled again.

"Well, I like the movie, and I knew it would scare you which means you would be in my lap by the end, so it's a win, for me anyways!" Draco laughed out. Harry stuck his tongue out at him and smacked him softly on the back of the head.

"Ok you jerk, now what?"

"I don't know…… Hey wanna go see my room?"

"Sure. It's something to do." Harry teased before he hopped out of Dracos lap so Draco could stand. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and walked him out a door then down a long hallway. A Long hallway! Then they reached a large set of doors.

"Here we are!" Draco said as Harry caught his breath.

"Damn! Secluded enough?"

"Well, my parents think I need my space." Draco shrugged as he opened the door. And to say the room was nice would be the understatement of this still very young century.

For what felt like the hundredth time today Harry's jaw hit the floor. The room was huge! There was a large bed that seemed to take up the whole half of the room it was on. Ok, the bed was large to say the least. It was a four poster bed, the curtains that surround it were pulled back. The bed had green sheets and a black comforter, with two large pillows on the head of the bed. Also in the room there was a large screen T.V. with a Wii game system and the latest model DVD playing system. There was a large black leather couch and other chairs here and there. There was a large closet full of the latest clothes through a door to the right of the entry doors. And the carpet was blood red. Last there was glass doors leading out to a private balcony, that showed the backyard of the house.

Harry was speechless, his eyes wide with shock! Draco laughed openly.

"You like the room I take it!" He managed between bouts of laughter. Harry collected his jaw off the floor and blinked. He nodded as Draco lead him into the room. Harry walked up to the bed and admired it. Draco jumped on the bed backwards and motioned for Harry to join him on the bed. Harry sat down in the edge and ran his hand over the silky texture of the comforter.

"This room is…….wow……" Draco laughed at Harry again before sitting up to look him in the eye.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool huh?" Harry nodded.

"My whole house could fit in this room!!" Harry squeaked.

"Maybe." Draco shrugged. Harry looked at the bed then at Draco.

"How do you handle having this huge bed?" Draco looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know. It does feel huge but with someone else in it with me it feels smaller and warmer." Draco said as he ran a hand across Harry's flushed check. Harry looked down at the bed again. "Harry, you wanna stay the night?"

"What, really? I'm not sure."

"Why? It's not like we haven't shared sleeping space before."

"Good point. Ok I'll stay, But I have to call and make sure! And clothes!"

"Ok go call and don't worry you can borrow some of my clothes." Harry nodded then pulled his cell out of his pocket. He hit the number 3 key and it speed dialed to his aunts cell.

"What do you want?!" She barked into the phone.

"Ummm….Aunt Petunia….I was wondering if I could stay the night at a friends?" He almost whispered.

"Sure! Fine whatever! The longer your out of the house the better!" She huffed before hanging up. Harry closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"She said I could stay." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah I heard." Draco said.

"Yeah, she tends to scream at me." Draco saw the hurt look on Harry's face. He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. And pulled him in for a hug.

"It's ok, At least you get to stay the night."

"Yeah!" Harry looked up at him before leaning up and kissing him on the lips softly.

**……………………………….................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Later that night Harry sat down at the large dinner table in the huge dinning room. Draco sat across from him, his parent on each end of the table. His father smiled at him over the before meal salad they were eating. Harry smiled back before nervously eating a bite of salad. Dracos mother smiled.

"Hello young man. You are a friend of Dracos are you?" The beautiful woman asked.

"Y-yes ma'am. My name is Harry Potter." He said nervously.

"Well, Harry it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here ma'am."

"So how did you two meet?"

"Ummm….we go to the same school but we started talking online."

"Ah! That's nice. So how close are you two? Friends, Best friends?"

"Dear, this is Draco boyfriend." His father said smiling. Harry swallowed and stared at his salad until the butler took it away.

"OH!! How wonderful!! Draco you never told me you had a boyfriend!"

"Well mother, it hasn't been very long." Draco said. Harry wished he had a rock to hide under.

"Well it is just so great! And such a cute one too. You sure know how to pick them son. Oh the main course" She said as the food was placed before them. Harry stared at the perfectly prepared filet mignon(1). He gulped before picking up what he hoped was the right fork and knife and started eating, even if he wasn't very hungry right then. Thankfully it was silent for the rest of the meal.

**……………………………….......................................................................................................................................................................................................**

An hour or so later Harry walked out of bathroom connected to Dracos room. He borrows a pair of Dracos boxers even if they were a little to big and one of his T-shirts which was huge on him it came down to the middle of his thighs. He walked over to Draco who was sitting on the couch with his guitar in his hands. He was strumming the strings with his eyes closed. Harry smiled as he sat down next to him. Draco opened his eyes and smiled at Harry as the music ended and his hand stilled.

"Your good." Harry smiled as Draco placed his guitar back on its stand.

"Thanks." He smiled back as Harry leaned over to rest his head on his chest and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. They stayed like that for awhile.

"My clothes are a little big huh?" Draco asked as the pulled the fabric from Harry's skinny form to show how much room he had inside the garment.

"Yeah a little but I like them." Harry said as he clutched the material of the shirt. Draco looked down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Then they are yours."

"No! I couldn't take your clothes!" Harry sit up to look Draco in the eyes.

"I'm giving them to you. You look cute in them and they are a thing to remember me by." Harry looked down at the green shirt and black boxers before nodded and kissing him in thanks.

"Well how about we get to bed. I can't wait to sleep in a comfortable bed after sleeping on the ground for so long." Harry nodded and followed him to the bed. Draco pulled the sheets back and slide inside Harry right behind him. He was still a little tense. Draco smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead to help calm him.

"Calm down, Harry. It'll be just like back in the tent. Ok?"

"Ok." Harry smiled over at Draco. Draco leaned over to kiss him on the lips but just before their lips touched there was a loud meow. Harry jumped. Draco looked up at the foot of the bed and there stood the black cat Lupus. Draco smiled at the cat and motioned for it to come over. He meow and run up to the top of the bed and into Dracos lap. It rubbed its head against him affectionately and meowed at Harry who reached over and petted his head. He meowed again and walk over to Harry and nudged him repeatedly.

"Umm….Does your cat hate me or something? First he scared me now he is trying to kick me out of bed." Draco laughed.

"No he likes you. It's just he always scares people, hell sometimes he still gets me! And it's just that he always sleeps on that side of my bed at night. Like I said this huge bed gets pretty lonely."

"Awww! So you sleep with your cat every night! How sweet! He most of missed you while you were gone!" Harry said as he petted the calm cat in his lap who was purring.

"HA! Yeah I guess it is pretty funny. And yeah he most likely has! Hey Lupus you miss me?" He asked the cat who jumped up and meowed at him before rubbing against his face lovingly.

"Yep! Guess he did!" Harry chuckled. The cat walked back to him and he petted him. Harry laid down with his head on Dracos chest.

"Ok Lupus, how about this I'll sleep here," Harry nudge the place his head was with his check "and you sleep there," He put Lupus on Dracos belly. "that sound fair Lupus?" Lupus walk over to Harry and licked his nose, causing Harry to giggle, and then returned to his place on Dracos belly and curled up in a ball to sleep. "Well, guess I settled that." Draco chuckled softly so as to not bother Lupus.

"Guess so. Well, night Harry," He kissed Harry on the lips and wrapped and arm around him "night Lupus." he whispered to the sleeping cat.

"Night Lupus," Harry whispered "Night Drake. I love you." He smiled at him as his eyes closed. "I love you too, Harry." He kissed his forehead. Then they all three drifted off into blissful sleep.

**………………………………...................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Ok there is a new chapter!! I know it has been forever!! But what can you do!? With my exams at school and the holidays and all the other stuff I do I just got so busy!!

(1) for those who don't know fillet mignon is a very yummy kind of steak! Very expensive kind of steak!

Oh and wasn't it so cute how much Draco loves Lupus!! AWW!!! Makes my heart melt!!

Ok hope you enjoy!! Reviews would be loved!! *Huggies&Kissies*


	10. Chapter 10

Alright!! New chapter!! This one is going to be good!!

*********************************************************************************************************

_A five year old Harry Potter sat in his car seat. He is wearing a red t-shirt under blue over-alls with red shoes on. He is swinging his legs and humming to himself as he doodles on a piece of paper with the crayons his mommy had bought him for the trip. They were going out of town for a vacation. It was late afternoon and Harry was starting to get hungry._

_"Mommy!! I hungry!!"_

_"Okay sweetie, we'll stop soon. How does McDonalds sound?" She asked as she turned around in the front passengers seat and stroked his messy hair. Harry cheered and his father and mother chuckled at their wonderful sons joy. Harry watched as his mothers hand left his hair and was taken into his fathers hand, it disappeared within those huge fingers. Harry heard his mommy say what a great husband his daddy was and he smiled._

_"Mommy! One day I going to marry Daddy so he can be my great husband too! Ok?" Harry said seriously. His mother laughed and looked back at her son. _

_"Ok honey. When you're older you can marry Daddy that way both of us have the best husband in the world." Harry nodded and smiled. Then his father turned and looked at his son. His eyes only left the road for a moment. Harry's mother looked back at the road as her husband turned his head. She saw the car that had drifted into their lane and Harry did too, only suddenly he wasn't five, he was sixteen. He reached for his parent but he was yanked back away from them. He looked back at the person holding him, it was his uncle with his ever present evil grin. Harry was forced to watch the terror as he did when he was a child. His mother screaming for her husband, his father, to watch out. His father turning back to road just in time to get hit head on by the car. The blood hit Harry like it had so many years ago, he saw his parents die, he screamed and cried. He fought to get away from his uncle but he only held tighter. Suddenly a harsh pain shot up his back, starting somewhere forbidden. He knew that pain well and he was afraid!! He started screaming "NO!! Not again!! Let me go!!! No!! Stop!! Help Me!!! NO!!!!"_

**********************************************************************************************************************

"NO!! Not again!! Let me go!!! No!! Stop!! Help Me!!! NO!!!!" Harry screamed. Draco jerk awake and threw himself forward. Lupus had run as soon as the first scream at been produced. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him up into a sitting position and shook him gently.

"HARRY!!! Harry! Wake up Harry!!" Draco was yelling as he tried to wake the screaming teen. Harry kept screaming and started fighting the hold Draco had on him.

"NO!! Don't touch me!!! Stop!! Not again!!!! Let Me Go!!! NO!!!!" Harry was hitting Draco chest, then he slapped Draco in the face. His eyes still shut tight. Draco was shocked. 'Harry hit me. Well it wasn't me he really hit. I have to wake him up now!' Draco thought.

"Harry! It's me!! Draco! Wake up! No one is going to hurt you!" Draco yelled as he shook Harry harder, "Harry, I'll protect you!! Just wake up!! Please!!! Wake up!!"

Harry's eyes flew open and Draco stopped shaking him. They stared at each other. Harry's eyes had tears in them. He looked around then back at Draco, who was smiling. "I was…….dreaming….." Harry whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be. That dream looked pretty intense. What was it about?"

"It's always the same dream! I always dream of my parents death! How it's my fault! I caused their deaths!! But there was more!! There was my rape!! My uncle!! The pain!! The hate!" Harry said as he sobbed. Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder as he cried.

"Harry, it's not your fault that they are dead. Why do you think that?" Draco asked in a whisper as he sat with his arms now around the shaking teen.

"It is my fault!" Harry yelled, "I distracted my dad!! He took his eyes off the road and he couldn't see the car that drifted in our lane until it was too late. My mom didn't see it either!! They were both looking at me!! If I weren't there they would still be alive!!" Draco stroked the teens hair.

"Now that isn't true, you know that. Don't blame yourself. They died because of a drunk driver. I remember the story being in the paper and my parents reading it to me. You are alive and are very lucky. You could have died that day and your parent could have lived. Now do you think they would want you dead? So don't ever think it's your fault!" Draco said as he tightened his hold more. The words touched Harry very much. He nodded. 'He's right. It isn't my fault. Thank you Draco.' Harry thought as the tears started to dry up.

"And if this means anything, I'm glad your alive too." Harry smiled at the comment. He pulled back out of the hug to look Draco in the eyes. Draco was smiling too. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco on the lips softly. Harry pulled back far enough to whisper,

"It means everything."

Draco leaned forward and kissed him, it was a deep kissed. Draco pulled Harry into his lap. Harry straddled Draco's lap, with his arms around his neck. Draco licked at Harry's top lip, Harry opened up to let the muscle into his mouth. Their tongues danced together. Draco placed his hands on the middle of Harry's back, not wanting to cross any boundaries. Harry noticed the height of the hands on his back. One of his hand slid from around Draco's neck. It reached around a grasped one of Draco's hands, and slid it down his back to the small of his back. Draco pulled back a second and looked at Harry, who smiled at him with a blush on his checks.

Draco kept eyes contact as he slid his hand down to rest on Harry's rear. Harry didn't even blink. Draco smiled wide at that before crushing his lips to Harry's again. Draco lightly squeezed the clothed flesh and got a small moan as a reward. Harry tightened the grip he had on Draco's neck. Draco ran his other hand down and took hold of the hem of Harry's borrowed shirt. He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes for any objections. Finding none he gently pulled the shirt from his body, which he tossed to the side once off. He leaned back to get a good look at Harry. This was the first time he had seen him with out a shirt.

He was skinny then Draco had even thought. His ribs could be seen and there were many scars. Even the still healing bruises didn't look to bad. Harry shifted trying to hide his body. Draco pulled the arms away. He stared at the scars. Most of them were small but there was a large one on his hip bone the protruded from under the boxers. It looked like a burn scar. He let go of one of Harry's hands and placed his hand on the scar. Harry looked at the hand then Dracos face. There was no disgust in his eyes. Harry pulled his other hand from Dracos hold and placed it on the side of Dracos face, cupping his cheek. Making him look up at him.

"How did you get this scar?" Draco asked as he stroked it gently with his fingers.

"I got it two years ago. I was late getting up and my uncle was mad that his breakfast wasn't made. So I turned on the stove top to make some bacon. He was yelling at me as the burner heated up. I heard him get up and come up behind me. He yanked me around to face him. He shook me and called me useless. Then he shoved me back away from him and I lost my balance. I fell onto the burner with my right hip. The shirt I was wearing was burner into my skin. That was the only time he ever looked sorry for hurting me. If my aunt hadn't pulled me off the stove it would have been worse. She even cried when I was being put in the ambulance she had called for. Of course she denies it. Well that's how I got it. It is the worst scar I have but, now this maybe weird, it is me favorite." Harry smiled as he told the story. Draco looked at him once he was done. He kissed Harry on the lips softly and smiled too.

"You are just too perfect." Draco said as he laid back down pulling Harry with him to lay on his chest. Harry giggled and kissed Draco on the chin. "How about we get some sleep. It's only," He looked over at the clock on the bedside table, "3:00 a.m."

"Ok, night Drake."

"Night, Harry."

*********************************************************************************************************************

A few hours later Draco was woken up by the sound of meows. He groaned and rolled over to get away from the noise. He buried his face into the warm neck that his face met. The neck moved beneath his face as the source of warm giggled. The meowing got closer to his head and the giggles increased.

"I think you are needed Drake." Harry said between giggles. Draco groaned before turning his face to the side and opening his eyes. All he saw was a black cat inches from his face. It licked his nose and meowed again.

"Ok, Lupus, I'm up. I'm up already." He said as he sat up and the cat jumped into his lap. Harry sat up too and started petting the kitty.

"Good morning Lupus!" Harry said happily, "Are you hungry? Huh? Is that it?"

"Yeah he is. He wakes me up like this every day. Don't you Lupus?" Draco said as he patted the cats head. He pulled the sheets back and pushed Lupus out of his lap as he stood up. Harry slid to the side of the bed to get out too. He grabbed his shirt and yanked it on before getting up. Lupus jumped up onto Draco shoulders as he walked to the door with Harry behind him. They walked to the kitchen and found only one person in there.

"Morning Father." Draco said as he walked over to the cabinet that held Lupus's food. Lupus jumped down onto the table and licked the older mans hand until he petted him. Harry walked in and took a set at one of the chairs around the table, one as far from Dracos dad as possible.

"Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

"Good Morning, Harry." he said with a smile. Harry smiled nervously back. Draco walked over to the table and sat the dish of cat food next to Lupus to happily dug in.

"What would you like for breakfast Harry?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense. Now what would you like? I can make pretty much anything." Draco said with a smile.

"Well, I do like pancakes but you don't have to make any!" Harry said quickly.

"Then pancakes it is!" Draco said and kissed Harry on the top of the forehead. "Don't be so worried. I like to cook." Harry nodded with a smile.

Harry sat at the table nervously. But relaxed once Draco's dad said it was time for him to go to work and left the kitchen. Harry was sitting with a now full Lupus in his arms when Draco came over with blueberry pancakes. He sat Harry's plate down and put the syrup next to it. Harry picked up his fork and slowly cut himself a bite. He put the piece in his mouth and it tasted delicious.

"Wow! It's great!" Harry said as he ate another bite.

"I'm glad you like them." Draco said as he ate his own helping. Soon they were bother done eating and Draco was putting their plates in the sink.

"Draco, were did you learn to make such delicious pancakes?" Harry asked as he pushed their chairs back under the table. Draco chuckled as he walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"My mother taught me. She may not look it but she is great cook."

"Wow. If you keep cooking like that I'll get fat." Harry joked.

"Well you need some meat on those bones, and who ever said I didn't like fat chicks?" Draco joked back. Harry laughed at the somewhat lame joke. He really loved spending time with Draco.

Before they knew it they had spent to whole day together. The sun was setting and Harry knew that he had to go home, as sad as the made him. Draco drove him home and they sat in the car for a minute.

"I have had the best time of my whole life being with you." Harry said.

"Me, too. I wish you didn't have to come back to this place."

"So do I. Well I better go in. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! I come pick you up. 7:30 ok?"

"7:30 is great. Ok, bye Drake."

"Bye, Harry." He kissed Harry before he got out of the car. He sat in front of the house until Harry was opening the door about to go in. He waved a little before entering. Draco put the car in drive and drove off, heading for home.

********************************************************************************************************************

Harry walked in and tried to go up the stairs.

"Potter!! Get your ass in here!!" His uncle yelled. Harry walked down to stairs and went to the dining room, where they were eating dinner. "Where the hell have you been all day Potter?" His uncle barked.

"At a friends, I was aloud to stay the night there last night. So I hung out there all day." Harry could say that Draco was his boyfriend but Dudley probably already told. He looked up at Dudley and saw that he still had bruises on his face and cuts.

"You never called! Do you need to be punished again?" his uncle said evilly. Harry tensed up then started trembling at the thought.

"N-no s-sir." He stuttered out. "I'm sorry, I should have called. It won't happen again. I swear."

"It better not! Now off to your room with ya!!" Harry nodded before hurrying out of the room and running up the stairs. He ran into his room and slammed the down behind him. He fell onto his bed and tried to stop shaking. 'I hate him! I hate him so much!' Harry thought as he slowly stopped shaking.

A few hours later Harry was sitting on his bed with the covers up around his waist, reading a book. He was wearing Dracos shirt and he could still smell Draco on it. As he read there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" He called out as he sat the book in his lap. He aunt suck his head in the door then walked in, shutting the door behind herself.

"Hi, Aunt Petunia. What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, your cousin, Dudley he lied to your father about his face. Said that he fought the Weasley kid again but he told me the truth. That he was cruel to you and the Malfoy kid beat him for it. He also said that he kissed you after you stop him from further injuring your cousin. Is that true?" Harry stared at her a minute with his mouth open. "I won't tell your uncle so you can trust me."

"Yes, he did kiss me. We…..we go out." Harry said unsurely.

"I thought so. He is the one you stayed with last night and today?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, I'm not happy that he beat up my son but I am glad you have someone who care about you. I promise I won't tell your uncle. Well that's all I needed to know." She said as she walked over to the door. Harry nodded then remembered something.

"Wait, Aunt Petunia! I want to ask you something." She turned back around and walked up to the bed and took her seat again.

"What is it?"

"Ok. Two years ago when I got burned, why did you cry?" Harry had to know!

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did!! I saw! Please tell me the truth!" Harry cut her off.

"Ok. Yes I cried. I cried because I remembered something."

"What?"

"Your mother. When we were young she fell out of the tree in our yard and broke her leg. She screamed and I was terrified. It was the scariest thing that happened to us up to that time. When you screamed you sounded just like her, and I was terrified again. Just like when I learned she had died I remembered that scream. I always think about that. I wonder did she scream?" Harry saw tears in her eyes. He put his book on the table next to his bed. He slid up to be right beside her.

"She did. I'm sorry that you are upset by this topic. I just had to know…………. I love you, Aunt Petunia. I hope that means something." He said quietly. She looked at him and smiled.

"It does, and I love you too, Harry." She said as she pulled her nephew in for a hug. He did love his aunt but hated his uncle. She pulled back and smoothed his hair though in vain it was a loving gesture. "Goodnight Harry." she said as she got up to leave.

"Goodnight." She left as he said this. He laid down and pulled the covers up to his neck. He turned the lamp off and rolled over on his side. 'Well, I guess things can only get better from here.' He thought as he slipped into a sound sleep.

*************************************************************

YAY!! Another chapter done!!! I hope it's to everyone's liking.

And with Lupus, my cat wakes me up like that everyday!! This chapter is pretty sweet!! Again I hope you all enjoy it!! I will write more soon, I hope!!

*huggies&kissies* to all!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was lost in a blissful nightmare free sleep when there was a light knock at the door to his bedroom. Harry turned over and tried to ignore it, it was two in the morning for gods sake. The knocking continued however, then there was a voice.

"Harry? Can I come in?" The voice whispered. Harry suddenly sat straight up in his bed clutching his blankets to himself. _'Dudley?!'_

"What do you want?" his voice cracked as he whispered back.

"I need to talk with you! Can I come in?" He whispered back. Harry didn't want him in his room, he knew that Dudley wouldn't do IT again but he was still scared. He was scared of Dudley because he knew that Dudley could very easily overpower him and he didn't have Draco around this time for back up. He also knew that if he didn't allow Dudley in he would just barge in and he would be mad at Harry so he was going to go the very slightly safer route.

"Yes. You can come in, but only for a minute." He whispered. The door creaked open slowly and Dudley quickly slipped in. Harry reached over and turned the lamp next to his bed on and placed his glasses on his face. Dudley didn't move from his place next to the door. Harry took a good long look at Dudley's bruised and scraped face. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it, he knew Dudley wasn't really bad his dad just made him act the way he does most of the time. The other times he is just being mean to keep up appearances or because he doesn't know what to do and snaps at people. Dudley cleared his throat.

"Harry, I want to apologize for what I did to you. All of it. On the trip and here in this room. I had no right to do those things to you. I was being a jerk and being….." Dudley said with his head down. Harry was in shock. _'Dudley is apologizing? To me?' _Dudley continued "I was being……what's the right word?"

"You were being manipulated by your bastard father." Harry spat the last two words out like that were poison on his tongue.

"Right. He told me that I wasn't doing anything bad to you and he paid me when I told him I didn't want to. I'm sorry I hurt you but to quote you I am not the biggest guy out there so to someone like you it must not have hurt too very much, right?"

" To someone like me?" Harry said with an innocence in his voice, "Yes Dudley your right, your not very big and to a whore it wouldn't have hurt. BUT when someone takes your virginity away in such a manner there is more than physical pain!!" Harry whispered harshly with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Dudley's eyes widen at Harry's words.

"Virginity? But my dad said that you had been with lots of guys. He said you write all about it in your journal."

"He lied to you!! He used you!" Harry wasn't really whispering anymore.

"Oh God! Harry I'm sorry! I didn't know! Hell, I shouldn't have in the first place," Dudley walked up to Harry's bed and stood at the foot of it. "Harry I'm not asking you to forgive me. I know that you can't but I just want you to know how sorry I am. Can you believe me?" Dudley looked so sorry and upset over what he had done. Harry wanted to comfort Dudley no matter how strange it would be to comfort him over something like this. Harry wasn't mad at Dudley at all and he knew he would never be mad at him over this.

"Dudley. I-" his voice broke when he locked eyes with Dudley. What he saw wasn't the harsh cruel Dudley that was around his father and friends. He saw the sweet Dudley he use to know when they were young children. Back when Harry only visited and didn't live at Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry saw the cousin that had vanished when his parents died and he moved in with them. Harry wasn't scared of Dudley at all anymore. He couldn't stop himself, he jumped up and all but ran to his cousin. He threw his arms around Dudley's large neck and hugged him, "Dudley! I forgive you, I know that it wasn't your idea and I didn't really blame you, I just wanted an apology but I thought I would never get one. I know you were just a tool in your fathers evil scheme to break me. I forgive you Dudley but I will never forgive your father." Dudley was in shock that he was being hugged so lovingly by his small, fragile cousin. Once Harry had stopped talking he wrapped his arms gently around Harry and returned the hug.

"Thank you Harry. I didn't think you would ever forgive me. Thank you. I understand where your coming from when it comes to my father and you don't ever have to forgive him if you wouldn't want to." Dudley tightened his hold very slightly, "God I missed being aloud to love you as a cousin should. I feel like it has been ages since we last had fun together." He place Harry gently back down and drew his arms away. Harry sat back down on his bed and motioned for Dudley to join him. He sat gingerly down next to Harry on the small bed.

"It has been ages," Harry said then thought of something way he looked at Dudley's tattered face. "Dudley why didn't you tell your dad that Draco was the one who beat you? Why did you say that Fred and you fought again? You could have told him the truth."

"Yes I know I could have told him the truth but think about it. He would have asked why, The Draco Malfoy and I fought. I would have had to tell him that he was defending you and he would have asked me why he was defending you. Then I would have to say because you guys are dating, yes I didn't miss that kiss, and he would have blown a fuse. He would have lost it and you would most likely be dead right now with 'Here lays the ungrateful faggot' craved into your headstone. Now I couldn't do that to you now could I? So I guess I was protecting you. And how did you know I lied?" Harry was taken aback by all that.

"Your mom told me. Wow Dudley, I didn't know you cared so much. Thanks for protecting me."

"No problem. I guess I am trying to make up for all the cruel things I have done to you."

"Well that's a good start." Harry said around a yawn.

"Shit Harry. I better go, it being like 2:30 in the morning and all. And just so you know, I can't just suddenly start being nice to you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know. And you don't have to be nice to me because I know how you really feel and that's all that really matters. Well, good night Dudley."

"Good night Harry. And thanks again." He said as he quietly left the room. Harry took his glasses off and put them back on the table next to his bed and then turned the light off. He was smiling because he now had two allies in the house and he was going to have a great day come morning. He drifted into another nightmare free sleep as the digital clock blink 2:38 in bright red numbers.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to the loud screech of his alarm clock. He smiled as he got out of bed. He stretched he went to his closet. He looked at his clothes, trying to pick something that looked extra nice. He chuckled, he couldn't remember the last time he put so much effort in to picking an outfit for school.

In the end he picked a green shirt that was only a little too big on him and his only pair of fitted jeans. The jeans were little in color and fit him perfectly. They rode low on his slim hips and hugged his legs, show how lean they were. They also made his butt look very nice. He giggled as he twisted his body to make sure they did his butt justice, he had never done that before but he was doing it for Draco. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

He looked good. He ran a comb through his hair but it didn't do much for the shaggy locks. He quickly brushed his teeth and analyzed himself again. He gently took his glasses off his face and looked at himself. He looked better without them on. So he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the box his contacts were in. He had gotten them a few months earlier but rarely wore them, he mostly wanted the opinion of wearing them more. He carefully put them on and blinked a few times before looking up at himself again.

He looked so different. He smiled at what Draco would probably say. Then he went downstairs to the kitchen. His uncle was walking out the door as Harry got to the bottom of the stairs. Harry went into the kitchen to find Dudley eating and his aunt reading the paper. Harry looked at them carefully before sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

"You're not wearing your glasses." Dudley said as he glanced at his cousin. Harry looked up at him with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"No, I'm not. What is there something wrong with me not wearing them?" Harry asked. Dudley shock his head still not looking at him.

"Nothings wrong. It looks nice, I guess." Dudley said looking up at Harry. Harry smiled slightly at the compliment.

"Thanks Dudley." Harry said as his cousin got up from the table and left for school. Harry got up and took Dudley's left plate to the sink.

"You do look nice Harry. Want me to drive you to school?" Petunia asked with a smile. Harry returned the smile.

"Thanks for asking but Draco is going to come pick me up. He should be here any minute." Harry said as there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil." Petunia said as Harry went to get the door.

Harry smiled as he opened the door and Draco was standing there. As always Draco looked breathtaking. He had on a tight red shirt the did his muscular torso great justice. With a pair of black jeans the rode low on his hips. His had his pale hair styled perfectly. Harry felt his heart skip at beat at the sight of him.

"Good Morning, Harry." Draco said with his award winning smile.

"Morning, Draco." Harry said leaning up and giving him a smile peck on the cheek. He pulled back and got an even bigger smile.

"You're not wearing your glasses." Draco said as he kissed Harry on the bridge of his nose where the glasses would have set.

"No, I'm not. Do you like it?" Harry asked quietly.

"I love it, but you do look good in your glasses too." Draco said kissing the same spot again.

"Thanks." Harry giggled.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked as Harry grabbed his bag from the hook next to the door.

"Yep! Bye Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled back as he closed the door and he heard her yell goodbye back. Harry turned to Draco and a helmet was place in his hands. "What's this for?" He asked dumbly.

"Can't ride without one." Draco said as he turned and it was revealed. A 2009 Harley-Davidson VRSC Night Rod Special(1). It was sitting in their drive-way looking very out of place. Harry stared slacked jawed at the machine. Draco got on the bike and looked like he just came out of a magazine.

"You coming, Harry?" Draco asked with a grin. Harry closed his mouth and walked over to the bike.

"I've never rode on one of these." Harry said. Draco grinned up at him and took the helmet from his hands and put it on Harry's head. He buckled it and took one of Harry's hands.

"Are you scared to ride?" Draco asked causing Harry to blush. He was a little scared. He nodded while looking at the ground. "That's okay. You can be scared but I won't let you get hurt. I have been riding this thing for a while now, you'll be safe. So will you please get on." Draco said looking up into this boyfriends eyes. Harry nodded and cautiously got on the motorcycle. Draco started it and it roared to life making Harry jump.

"Hold on to me Harry." Draco said. Harry wrapped his arms around Dracos waist. Draco yanked on his own helmet and slowly drove into the road. He looked back at Harry with a grin. "Harry you're going to hate me for this." Harry looked up at him confused.

"For whAAATTTT!!!!!" Harry screamed the last part as Draco sped down the street. Harry tightened his grip on Draco and buried his face in Dracos strong back. _'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!' _Harry thought as the turned corners. It only took a few minute to get to school.

Hogwart High School was a large three story school. It use to be a private school but was turned into a public school ten years earlier. It was a brick building with a footfall(2) field and a large gym to the back. HHS was the top ranked school in the country and people from many places wanted to learn there.

Draco slowed as he pulled into the student parking lot. He parked his bike and killed the engine, pocketing the key.

"You okay Harry?" Draco asked looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Harry was shaking slightly and had his eyes closed.

"No I'm not okay. You big mean jerk." Harry said into Dracos back. Draco laughed as he pulled his helmet off. He then twisted around managed to get Harry's off.

"I'm sorry, Harry. That's just how I drive. Come on, let go." Draco said pulling Harry's arm off. He turned around in his seat and looked at his freaked out love. Harry glared half-heartedly at him. Draco pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. Harry hugged him back. Draco pulled back and kissed Harry on the nose which made Harry smile.

"Okay, I guess I forgive you." Harry said as they got off the bike.

"Good." Draco said as the walked to the school building. They didn't notice how everyone in the parking lot had been staring at them.

* * *

Harry and Draco had different classes in the morning so they parted in the hallway. Harry went to his locker and he noticed how people were pointing at him and whispering. Harry quickly got his things from his locker and hurried to his first class. The whole morning people were whispering and starting. It made him uncomfortable.

By lunch he was a total wreck. People had started to openly talk about him and what they were saying was very hurtful. He was standing in line for food with Ron and he could here some guys behind him talking.

"Hey, man, look. It's that Potter kid." A large guy said.

"Yeah it is. He was with Malfoy this morning in the lot. I heard they were making out on Malfoy's Night Rod." a smaller guy said. Harry flinched. How could something as innocent as a hug and kiss on the nose from his boyfriend be so blown out of proportion?

"Yeah, I heard that to but he don't look the type. Welll he does look like a fag but he doesn't look like someone Malfoy would fuck." the large guy said not to quietly. Harry saw some people turn and look at the guy then himself. Harry kept his eyes down.

"You got that right! Potter is just to ugly for Malfoy. I mean it's cool that Malfoy is gay but with that little shrimp? It's stupid." The small one said getting more stares.

"He must be one hell of a fuck! Cause that's all he's got going for him!" large one said as they laughed. Harry felt his face burn and his eyes start to tear up. Ron put a hand on his shoulder and told him to ignore them. Harry nodded but still looked at the floor. They had finally reached the food and Harry got his food quickly. He was in a hurry but the line was moving slowly. The two guys didn't let up.

"I know why he is with Malfoy!" the small one said.

"Why?" he asked eagerly. Harry froze up for a second. He had just grabbed a cup of lukewarm soup and his hand was shaking.

"It's because his mom and dad are dead and he is poor. He is fucking Malfoy for the money. He is a gold-digger! He is with him because his mommy and daddy are dead!" The guy said with a laugh and his friend joined in.

"You Asshole!" Ron yelled from in front of Harry. Harry didn't know what came over him but he turned. He flung the soup he still had in his hand on the both of them and glared up at them.

"How dare you say that!!! You don't know anything you big jerks! I am with Draco because we love each other!! And don't you ever say anything about my parents again!!! Am I fucking clear?!" Harry yelled. He surprised himself. He had never yelled at someone like that before much less at school. That two guys glared down at Harry and cracked their knuckles. Harry was suddenly back to reality.

"Is there a problem here?" a familiar voiced asked. Harry turned and saw Draco standing behind him with his hand on a furious Ron's shoulder. Then the two guy hurried away muttering 'nothing' under their voices. Draco let go of Ron who huffed and glared that the retreating assholes.

"Oh yeah!! Really tough! You only talk smack!" Ron yelled as they hurried from the lunch room.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked as he took Harry's shaking hand. Harry nodded as Draco pulled him out of line, he wasn't really hungry anymore anyway. Draco took him to his lunch table and sat him down. Draco sat next to him.

"Harry are you sure you are okay? What did he say?" Draco asked softly. Harry just shock his head.

"He was talking shit about Harry's parents." Ron said walking up with his tray. Ron would never pass out a chance to eat. He had Hermione with him. Draco motioned for them to sit. "They called Harry a gold-digger too."

"They what!?!" Draco and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Yeah, they said that Harry was using you for your money." Ron said with a frown.

"Those dicks." Blaise said from beside Ron. Ron looked over at the dark skinned teen before nodding in agreement.

"I'm fine, guys. Really." Harry said looking up at Draco but no one was convinced. "Don't worry about it. It was probably just jealous or something. I mean it." Everyone nodded but they all were still mad.

Draco put his arm around Harry and pulled him against his side. He kissed Harry's temple and cheek. Harry wrapped his arms around Dracos waist and rested his head on his shoulder. The day so far had really sucked but in Dracos protective arms, surrounded by friends. He actually felt good.

* * *

The rest of the day went by and Harry was more then glad to hear the last bell. He went to his locker. The news of his break down at lunch at spread like wild fire and now more people were pointing and were back to whispering. Harry felt his cell phone vibrate as he opened his locker. He pulled it out and saw Dudley was calling him.

"Hello." Harry said.

"Harry I heard you had a break down in the lunch room. What happened?" Dudley asked. Harry knew Dudley could never just come up to him and ask. People might see him being nice to Harry. He couldn't at home because of his father.

"Nothing really. I just got a little upset at some guys. I threw soup on them and yelled at them." Harry said calmly as possible.

"Damn. Are you alright?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I over reacted a little."

"No you didn't. If it had been me I would have threw punches not soup. You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good. Well I'll see you at home."

"Ok. And thanks for caring D." Harry said with a small smile.

"D?" Dudley asked confused.

"So people won't know who I'm talking to."

"Oh, Smart. Well, bye."

"Bye." Harry said as they hung up. Harry smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Hey, Harry." Draco said as he walked up to Harry's locker.

"Hey." Harry said back with a smile.

"Can you wait at my bike, I got to take care of a few thing before I can go, is that okay?" Draco asked with slight puppy dog eyes. Harry smiled bigger and nodded. "Great. Thanks. See you in a few." Draco said giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips before turning and walking down the hall.

Harry closed his locker and went down to the parking lot. He walked over to Dracos bike and sat on it to wait. Harry waited about ten minutes before Draco ran over to Harry. He smiled at he put the helmet on Harry's head. Harry smiled up at him. Draco climbed on to the bike and pulled his own helmet on. He went to start the engine when Harry saw his hands. He knuckles where scraped up and bruised slightly. He grabbed Dracos hand.

"Draco! Your hands. What happened?" Harry said looking up at Draco as he looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"Nothing Harry. I just fell is all. They aren't so bad." Draco said casually.

"Draco you're hands had just healed from when you beat up Dudley. Doesn't it hurt?" Harry asked staring at the cracked knuckles.

"Not really. I only fell, they'll be just fine." Draco said as he gently pulled his hand from Harry's grip. "But thanks for worrying."

"Of course I would worry. I don't want you to be hurt." Harry said with a blush.

"I know, love. I'll be more careful from now on." Draco said a he started the bike. Draco then sped out of the lot with Harry clinging to him.

Harry knew how he really busted up his knuckles and he loved Draco for it more. Draco had gone to beat the guys who hurt Harry up and Harry held him tighter. Not so much out of fear but out of love. Then Draco popped at small wheelie.

'_Okay, maybe its fear.' _Harry thought with a smile as Draco laughed with joy.

* * *

Alright all!!! I have finally updated!! I hope you all like and I am so sorry that it has taken me so long!! I really like this chapter and I hope everyone else does too!! I like how Harry stood up for himself!! Well I hope I like it! I wrote! Well please review!!

~Huggies&Kisses~

1) 2009 Harley-Davidson VRSC Night Rod Special- ok this is a really awesome motorcycle! It is very beautiful and expensive. Like almost 17,000 bucks! Here is a pic of one. I hope the linky thing works. if not copy and paste.

./Wallpaper/HarleyDavidson/2009/NightRod_Special_RHS_

2)football- yes by football I mean soccer!! Just trying to be more accurate!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. (sadly it doesn't) And I am not making any profit off of this, it is just a fans thoughts and dreams!

Now on with the show!! (passes out popcorn)

* * *

Harry couldn't believe how fast time seems to go by when you are happy. It had been a few months since his and Dracos relationship had began. Since then a lot had changed, him and Dudley where getting closer by the day and him and his aunt where closer also. Harry was shocked at the turn in his life but he couldn't be happier.

Summer was in full swing, the days were warmer and longer and Harry and Draco were always together. Harry stayed the night at his house almost every night. He couldn't get over how much he loved Draco and in how short of a time the love had grown.

Harrys uncle still had no idea about their relationship, he thought Harry was staying over at Rons. He didn't know about anything that was going on right under his nose, and Harry planned for it to stay that way.

* * *

Harry was in his room getting a few thing he would need, he was going to stay at Dracos that night. A lot of his things where at Dracos but he was getting his journal and a few books he needed along with his laptop. He was also getting a few changes of clothes so he wouldn't have to come get more soon. He was about done when his phone started ringing, he opened it and saw he had a text message, it was from Draco.

'Hey, u bout done?' it read. Harry hit the reply button.

'Yea, about.' he typed then hit send.

'k. i'll be there 2 get u n 10 min' was his reply.

'k, i'll be waitin, luv ya' he replied.

'me 2' Draco replied and that ended their conversation.

He was putting the last clean change of cloths in to an old backpack when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" his uncle asked from the door. Harry turned and looked at his large uncle. He still got scared whenever he saw the large man and his body started to tremble against his will.

"Yes, sir. I'm staying over at Rons again, will be for a few days. Aunt Petunia said I could." He said as he stood up from his place on his bed as he zipped up the backpack.

"I see," he said with a nod "You seem to be spending a lot of time over at the Weasley home."

"Yes, well Ron is my best friend and the rest of his family is very kind to me." He said still not moving from his place by his bed.

"Yes, I bet they are, however " he said taking a step into the room "I find it strange that when I bumped into Mrs. Weasley at the market and asked if your constant presence at their home was a bother, she didn't seem to know what I was talking about. It seems she hasn't seen you at her home in over a week and that you haven't stayed the night there even once this summer, but I believe I was told you stayed there just last night. Also she said there weren't plans for you to stay anytime soon as far as she knew. Care to explain, Potter?"

Harry was in shock, he had been caught, his uncle had found him in a lie. Harry was speechless and he didn't know what to say or do. He just stared wide eyed at the floor and his trembling was now full blown violent shaking.

"I didn't think you would have an explanation. So, tell me the truth, now!" he said taking a step closer to Harry. Harry stepped back out of instinct and the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed causing him to sit down hard on the bed.

"I-I.......u-ummm.....uh..." Harry choked out unable to form a whole sentence.

"Tell me the truth you little lying shit! Where have you been going all this time!?" he yelled at Harry as he stepped even closer. Harry stared up at him frozen old of fear, he didn't know what to do. "Nothing to say Potter? Tell me the truth!" he yelled and hit Harry across the face. Harry slammed back against his bed and bounced slightly. This seemed to snap him to his senses. He hurried across his bed trying to put some space between him and his uncle.

Harry was terrified and cornered. He knew he would never make it to the door, his uncle would have him on the ground in a second. He was out of options, he had to come clean, had to tell the truth.

"I-I've been over at Draco M-Malfoys h-house t-this whole t-time."Harry stuttered out. Harry was afriad to look at his uncle.

"Why have you been with Draco Malfoy? As I recall you hate him. I said I want the truth!" he yelled causing Harry to flinch.

"I am telling the truth! I've been with him!" Harry defended.

"WHY?" his uncle was red-faced and his fists were shaking at his sides.

"Because him and I are dating!" Harry yelled at him. There was the sound of feet thundering up the stairs and his aunt was standing at the door with a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"You're WHAT!?!?" his uncle screamed ignoring her. Harry didn't know why but he suddenly felt like standing up to him, telling him exactly what he thought, so he did.

"Yes! We are dating. We love each other and treat each other with respect! And no, we haven't slept together because I'm to scared to after what you did to me! You are a monster who belongs behind bars! You treat everyone around here like lesser beings but we're not! You aren't the boss of us, or God! I am sick of you and I wish I never had to come back to this house, but I love Dudley and Aunt Petunia too much to leave them alone with a beast like you! I wish you were dead so you would be rotting in hell right now instead of tormenting us!!" Harry screamed at the top of his was panting and crying as he finished. His uncle was in total shock, but he soon snapped out of it.

"You little shit!" he roared at he grabbed Harry. He jerked him around a little and Harry was like a ragdoll in his hands to weak to fight back. "You are a worthless little faggot! You think I believe that you and he aren't fucking?! You will never see your little fuck buddy again."

He started to slam his fist into Harry; his face, sides, chest, groin, anything with in reach. Harry was struggling as best he could but he was no match for him. He was started to feel light headed from the pain and he was screaming for help.

"STOP IT, VERNON!! You're going to kill him!!" his aunt was pulling on his arms trying to restrain him. His uncle just shoved her away, she hit the floor hard and skided a few feet.

"Damn right I'm going to kill him! I will finally rid us of this useless litte faggot!!" He threw Harry to the ground and started kicking him. Blood was everywhere it seemed, Harry just knew he was going to die. He could feel himself start to loose his grip on reality. He could only call one name.

"Why are you calling for him? He isn't going to save!!" his uncle said as he laughed and continued to kick. Suddenly a fist connected with his temple causing him to stagger back a bit. He caught himself in time for another punch in the face along with several kicks and even more punchs. He fell to the floor without knowing who had been beating him, he finally looked up and was shocked.

Standing over him was a very pissed off blond teen with bleeding knuckles. Draco was glaring down at him, he was shocked when he arrived to pick Harry up to hear screaming from the house. He rushed in and found the scene of his Harry being beaten by his cruel uncle and to find his aunt on the floor crying and felt like he needed to set some things straight.

"If you ever put your hands on him again I will beat you so badly that death will look like heaven! You will beg for death but no, I want kill you. I'll then take you to my father, who is a police officer and have you locked away with people who will beat you and rape you everyday. Even then you will not know half the hell you have put him through!!!"he said and he then spat on him, "And if you try to say I am blackmailing you then I will just tell everyone what you have been doing to your orphaned nephew! And you don't want that now do you!? Well, now I am goingto take Harry to my house and you can just lie there licking your wounds for all I care!" He then turned and walked over to Harry. He had managed to sit up and come fully to his senses.

Draco knelt beside him and gently picked him up bridal style careful of any wounds. He carried him out of the room and out of the house. Petunia was right behind him. He gently placed Harry in the front seat of his car and buckled him in.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I am so sorry." Petunia said to him, she was still crying. Harry reached up and took her hand, nothing more needed to be said. The simple gesture said so much on its own. 'I don't blame you.' 'I understand.' 'I love you.' A few minutes later she stepped back and Draco put his hand on her shoulder.

"Here is two hundred dollars, you take Dudley and stay in a hotel for a few day, it'll be safer that way." he handing her the money. She took it and nodded.

"I'll have Harry back in a few days when things are more cooled down." he said sadly. She stared at him wide eyed, she knew he never wanted Harry in their home again. He loved Harry and wanted him to be safe and so did she. She smiled a sad smile then put her arms around him in a kind hug.

"No, you won't. We both want him safe, so please watch out for him for me. I love him too, you know. So keep him happy and well loved." she whispered to him. Draco was shocked for a minute before the word sunk in and he hugged her back.

"Thank you, so much. I will." he said they stepped back out of the hug. He walked around to the drivers side and climbed in.

"I love you, Harry. I'll come see you from time to time," she said leaning in the window and giving him a small kiss on the forhead as she pulled back she paused at his ear and whispered, "Your parents would be so proud of you." Harry looked up at her with tearfilled eyes.

"Thank you, I love you." he whispered. They then pulled out of the driver way and rode toward Dracos house.

* * *

It took Harry about two and a half week to heal, luckily nothing was broken but everything was bruised. Petunia had brought all his stuff to Dracos and he was now a permanent member of the Malfoy house hold. Petunia was going to divorce Vernon and move into a new house, and start a new life with her son.

Harry woke up one morning about three weeks after what happened. He looked over at the sleeping man beside him and smiled. He loved him so much it hurt sometimes and he knew Draco loved him just as much. He reached over and gently moved his bangs from his face, his eyelids fluttered but stayed closed. He was perfect, handsome, smart, and strong. Harry knew he would be nothing with out him. Harry leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered very quietly.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco whispered back. He surprised Harry, thought the other teen was asleep.

However when Draco opened his soulful grey eyes and looked into his glistening green ones he couldn't have cared less. Draco leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. Harry melted into the kiss. Draco pulled Harry to him and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him as close to him a possible. They continued to kiss and soon a hand gently slid down to rest on Harrys backside. Harry didn't flinch, his body had stopped responding to the loving touchs that way a long time ago. They were started to get very heated, touching and kissing everywhere they could.

Sudden a black thing jumped onto them. Harry squealed and Draco jumped violently. Lupus was standing on Dracos chest meowing in his face. Harry started to giggle as Draco huffed at the cat.

"Thanks Lupus oh great one of mood killers." he making a face at the litte kitty on top if him. Harry sat up and picked Lupus up and hugged him to his chest.

"Oh, Drake he is just hungry. Aren't you Lupus?" he asked the little bundle in his arms. Lupus meowed and licked his chin making him laugh.

"Alright your majesty, lets get some chow." Draco said taking the cat. Lupus wiggled and moewed as Draco lifted him up over his head. Harry laughed at his silly boyfriend and cute kitty. Harry felt happy and warm. As he watched Draco play with his cat he knew he was right where he belonged, and he would never know sadness so long as he was with his blond haired protector.

"You coming Harry?" Draco asked as he opened the door with Lupus meowing on his shoulders. Harry hopped out of bed and hurried after him, always ready to go along with him no matter how big or small the adventure.

THE END

* * *

Oh MY GOD!!! It's over!! The End! It's so sad to be ending this story! It's my baby who is finally leaving the nest!! T.T

Well, it is over now! I hope you all love the ending! It isn't as long as I hoped it would be but I do love it!

Thanks all of you for reading and reviewing and favoriting!! This story would be nothing with out the love of you readers!! I love you guys!! Here take an _I love The Snake and The Lion_ t-shirt! ok, enough being silly!!

Oh, yeah! There will be a squeal but I don't know will it'll be up, I am writing something new right now! Keep your eyes open for it!! O.O

Again Thanks to everyone who read!

~huggies&kissies~


End file.
